Your Sweet Baby Blues
by Neurotic-Idealist
Summary: Now living in Boston, Mike and Holly are blissfully happy with their baby son. When something unexpected happens, both are torn in different directions. Can their friends and family keep them from falling apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is a new story with Mike and Holly. The two previous stories were Finding Holly & Smithfield of Dreams.**  
><strong>Hopefully people will still want to read about these two.<strong>  
><strong>Be sure to leave me a review, so I know whether you enjoyed it or not!<strong>

**I own Holly, Lucas, Wayne, Gary and Susan. Carmi belongs to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight. **

"So Holly, how are things?" Dr Hartley asked from behind a dark mahogany desk.

"Good, really good." Holly Mizanin smiled as she leaned back in the chair.

"And the little one?" the doctor raised a brow as he read some notes on his desk.

"Lucas is doing great. He's eight months now." The Boston native nodded and smiled.

"Well, you'll be pleased to know that your tests all came back clear." He nodded.

"That's a relief." Holly sighed and brushed a stray strand of brunette hair behind her ear.

"Obviously, if you experience any unusual symptoms or heavy bleeding, then give us a call and we'll run some more tests. For now, everything looks fine." The doctor explained.

"Thank you so much." She smiled and stood up to leave.

"Back home now?" the doctor asked her.

"Yes. I've left my husband in charge of Lucas!" Holly laughed as she exited the doctor's office.

Back at the Mizanin's home, Mike was preparing to feed his son. Lucas was eight months old and getting more like his father everyday. The baby waved his chubby little arms in the air as his big blue eyes hungrily eyed the food that his father was preparing for him. Mike dipped a finger in the newly heated baby food and tasted some for himself. Grabbing the empty tin, the Ohio native read the label and nodded his head in a satisfactory manner.

"Cheese and Bean Pasta. Not bad, not bad at all." Mike said as he took a plastic spoon and scooped up a spoonful for Lucas.

The baby waved his arms eagerly and leaned forwards to meet the first spoonful. After a couple of minutes of making a face, Lucas made an attempt to lick the trickle of baby food that was heading towards his chin, giggling when he finally gave up. Mike couldn't help but smile, scooping up another spoonful and making an airplane noise as he directed the spoon towards his infant son. The baby clapped his balled up hands together, somewhat like a seal as he devoured the second spoonful.

"That's my boy." Mike smiled as he brushed back the baby's fair hair with his hand.

Lucas giggled and kicked his legs as he swallowed another spoonful of baby food. The sound of a car door slamming alerted the baby to the fact that he was about to have a visitor. Much like his father, Lucas thrived on attention, but in a good way. Ever since the trio had moved into the three-bedroom home six months earlier, Lucas had quite happily slept in his crib at night and would not demand his feeds. Instead, he would wait until food appeared, before obligingly sitting in his high chair and getting a bib fastened around his neck, in hopes of being fed quicker.

"Who could that be?" Mike asked as he craned his neck to see down the hall to the front door.

"Ma!" Lucas clapped his hands as the door opened and his mother appeared.

"Is that mommy?" Mike asked his son.

"Hey Luke, my beautiful boy!" Holly shrugged off her jacket and planted a kiss on her son's head.

"Everything go well?" Mike raised a brow, knowing that his wife had been going to the hospital.

"My tests were all clear." Holly nodded and smiled as she leaned past her son to kiss her husband.

"That's really good. I'll call and tell John and Carmi later." Mike smiled, returning the kiss.

"So, what have you guys been up to?" the Boston native asked as she surveyed the kitchen for signs of any disaster.

"Well, we read a book, then we went to see grandma and grandpa, and then we came home and had dinner." Mike motioned towards the empty bowl of baby food.

"Good boys!" Holly grinned as she used a wet cloth to clean the sauce stain from around Lucas' mouth.

"Oh, and he said 'awesome' earlier on!" Mike exclaimed.

"Really?" Holly gave Mike a look that said she didn't quite believe him.

"Luke, can you say 'awesome' for daddy?" Mike looked at his son.

"Daddy!" Lucas' blue eyes twinkled as he smiled.

"Awesome." Mike repeated.

"Snum." The baby nodded.

"Hear that?" the Ohio native looked at his wife.

"He said 'snum' Mike." Holly pointed out.

"But it sounds like he's trying to say 'awesome'." Mike reasoned.

"He's only eight months, don't rush him." Holly sighed as she stood up to switch on the kettle.

"He can already say a lot. He even knows Carmi's name." Mike told her.

"Cami!" Lucas threw his arms in the air and kicked his legs excitedly.

The baby couldn't pronounce some things, like the 'r' in Carmi. The Carolina native was Lucas' favourite person. The moment he saw her, his arms reached out to be held by the woman with the multicoloured hair. Having Carmi staying in Boston for a while when she was pregnant with her daughter Pierce, had been a source of great comfort to Lucas, who loved nothing more than to snuggle into her as she lay on her bed.

As promised, Mike called Carmi and John to give them the latest news.

"Is it good news?" Carmi asked as soon as she picked up the phone.

"It's good news. The tests are all clear." Mike confirmed.

"I'm so glad." Carmi replied after relaying the news to her husband.

"I take it John's there with you." Mike said.

"He's holding Pierce. He's scared to move in case she wakes up." Carmi let out a small chuckle.

"I don't know how he copes with the two of you!" Mike joked.

"How John copes? What about Holly, coping with two Mikes?" Carmi asked him.

"Holly says he gets more like me everyday." The Ohio native smiled as he thought about his son.

"Mm, except cuter and less annoying!" Carmi giggled down the phone.

"He said your name earlier." Mike informed her.

"I miss him." The Carolina native sighed.

"Well you know you guys are always welcome. We still have a spare crib, so you wouldn't have to bring all of Pierce's stuff either." Mike told her.

"I'll think about it." Carmi told him.

"Ok, I'll say good night." Mike smiled as Carmi wished him a good night and hung up the call.

The Ohio native yawned and stretched as he made his way into the hallway and up the stairs to Lucas' room first. The baby boy was sleeping away contentedly, his little chest rising and falling rhythmically. Mike dimmed the lights in the room and left the door ajar as he crossed the landing to his and Holly's room. Their bedroom walls were a deep purple colour and the room was furnished with beautiful wooden furniture. The house was a proper family home now. Mike was grateful to Wayne for finding it through his contacts in real estate. Although the Ohio native had gotten on better with Holly's ex-boyfriend since the move to Boston, he didn't want to let Wayne think that he had completely warmed to him.

"How are they?" Holly asked as her husband entered the room.

"Carmi was on the phone. Pierce was sleeping in John's arms." Mike replied.

"Oh sweet." Holly sighed as she set down the book she had been reading.

"Carmi was pleased when I gave her the good news." Mike continued.

"I knew she would be." The brunette nodded.

"Anyway, I was thinking…" Mike said as he shed his clothes.

"About?" Holly raised a brow.

"Well, we have a reason to celebrate." Mike gave a wink.

"What about Luke?" Holly frowned slightly.

"He's fast asleep, I just checked on him." Mike replied as he slipped into the bed covers.

"Oh well then…" Holly smirked as she switched off her bedside lamp.

"Love you." Mike mumbled as his lips crashed into hers.

"Love you too." Holly smiled as she broke the kiss briefly, before embracing her husband as he extended the kisses to her neck and collarbone.

**What do you think?**

**It's been a while since I've written these characters, so it might take me a couple more chapters to get into it.**

**Please Review! xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's a new chapter of Your Sweet Baby Blues.**  
><strong>I know it's been a while since I posted the first chapter.<strong>  
><strong>Hopefully this chapter isn't too bad, and you enjoy reading it.<strong>

**I own Holly, Lucas, Gary & Susan.  
>Carmi &amp; Pierce belong to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight. <strong>

_Two months later…_

"Were you a good boy for grandpa?" Holly asked her son as she collected him from her parents' house.

"Of course he was." Gary Redman replied, ruffling the baby's fair hair.

"Did he sleep today?" Holly asked her father.

"A couple of hours." Gary replied.

"He's never going to sleep once John and Carmi arrive." Holly shook her head.

"Cami!" Lucas clapped his hands at the mention of her name.

"What time are they due to arrive?" her father asked.

"Around six, I think." The brunette replied as she clipped Lucas into his stroller.

"Are they driving from Smithfield?" Gary asked his daughter.

"As far as I know. Carmi doesn't want Pierce to be disturbed too much." Holly replied.

"So, is Mike at home now?" Gary asked.

"He should be." The brunette nodded.

She hoped that Mike was busy preparing for their houseguests. John, Carmi and baby Pierce were arriving that evening to stay for a couple of weeks. Holly had been out of town overnight at a fan event, meaning that Lucas had been staying with her parents. The little boy had great affection for his grandparents, especially Gary, who enjoyed the company since he had more time on his hands. Once a truck driver, Gary Redman now spent two days a week coaching sports to the local kids.

"Bye Luke." Gary smiled and kissed his grandson's head.

"Say goodbye to grandpa." Holly told her son.

"Bye!" Lucas smiled and waved.

"See you later, Dad." Holly kissed her father's cheek.

Arriving home after the short walk through the suburbs of Boston, Holly opened the front door and lifted Lucas out of the stroller, opting to carry him and collapse the contraption so that it was easier to get into the hallway. Mike appeared from the kitchen, having heard the door open, and took his son from his wife's arms so that she could store the collapsed stroller in the cupboard beside the door. The Ohio native kissed his son's head and carried him through to the kitchen, where he sat him down in his high chair and handed him one of his toys from the table.

"How are your parents?" Mike asked his wife.

"Good. Lucas has enjoyed his stay." Holly replied.

"Does he need a feed yet?" Mike asked her.

"You may as well give him one now." The brunette replied.

"John sent me a message about an hour ago. They should be on time." Mike informed Holly.

"So long as I have time for a nice relaxing bath." She replied.

"Rough flight?" Mike raised a brow. As fun as they were, the fan events could really take it out of you.

"Not really. Maybe just cause I haven't eaten properly. The in flight food was pretty unappealing." Holly admitted.

"Maybe you're coming down with something. You look a little pale." Mike frowned.

"I feel fine. Just lost my appetite is all." Holly shrugged.

"I worry about you. I think as your husband I'm allowed to do that." Mike smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Did you make up the spare room?" Holly asked him.

"Yes, it looks like a hotel up there." The Ohio native replied with a smirk.

"Good. You fine if I take a bath now?" the brunette raised a brow.

"Go for it. I'll feed mini me." Mike replied.

The Ohio native would affectionately refer to Lucas as mini me, not only because he was his son, but also because the physical resemblance was clear to see. From his blue eyes and fair hair to his cheeky grin, Lucas Mizanin was very much his father's son. Holly had somehow managed to get a look in, with her son sharing her lips and nose shape. Holly had herself inherited those from her mother. Although Holly also had deep blue eyes, a quick look at her and her baby son would confirm that their eyes were not at all similar.

Turning off the taps, Holly lowered herself into the bubbles and let the warm water soak her tired body. While the Boston native put her recent discomfort and lack of appetite due to normal female hormones, Mike would no doubt freak out and worry that she was being struck down by cancer once again. She was pretty certain that she knew her body well enough to know if something was really wrong with it. She had every reason to live now, with a husband and a beautiful baby son. Having never considered what she'd like from life, Holly finally realised once she had it.

Standing up and stepping carefully out of the bathtub, the brunette grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body. Bending down to take out the bath plug, Holly suddenly felt a little dizzy. Thinking she must have gotten up too fast, she shrugged it off and walked over to the sink, but had to make a detour towards the toilet as the dizziness replaced itself with a strong nausea. It crossed her mind that Mike must have been right about her coming down with something, before she dropped to her knees and vomited into the toilet.

"You alright honey? John and Carmi are twenty minutes away." Mike yelled.

"Fine, I'll just get dressed." Holly replied.

"Ok, no need to rush." Mike added.

Entering the living area shortly afterwards, Holly smiled at the sight of Mike playing peek-a-boo with Lucas. Their son laughed hysterically as his father tickled his tummy. The Boston native sat down next to her husband and lovingly gazed at her baby son. She felt her stomach ache and wondered if she should attempt to eat, opting to stand up and head into the kitchen and search the refrigerator, eventually settling on a pre-packed turkey sandwich.

Holly ate deliberately slowly, lounging on one of the kitchen chairs in loose charcoal coloured sweatpants and a faded Shawn Michaels t-shirt that she had owned for a number of years. A pair of fluffy zebra print slippers that her mother had bought her when she was in hospital having Lucas covered her feet. The sound of car doors outside alerted her to the fact that her houseguests had arrived. Deciding not to eat the remainder of the sandwich, Holly ventured into the living area and took Lucas from Mike's arms as he went outside to help John and Carmi carry their luggage from the car.

"Who could that be?" Holly asked her son as he curiously gazed out of the window.

"Hello?" Carmi walked into the house with Pierce in her car seat.

"Who's that Luke?" Holly asked her son.

"Cami!" he grinned as he spied the multicolour streaks in her hair.

"Hey Luke! I brought Pierce to see you!" Carmi grinned as she placed the car seat down beside the couch.

"Good journey?" Holly asked her friend.

"Slow journey. John's very protective of this little one." Carmi smiled and motioned towards the baby girl.

"I don't blame him. She's gorgeous." The Boston native replied as she cooed over the tiny baby.

"So is this little man." Carmi smiled and stroked Lucas' hair.

"He's just came home from staying with my parents." Holly told her.

"He gets more like Mike every time I see him." Carmi shook her head and chuckled.

"Jeez, you're not moving in for good!" Mike exclaimed as he brought in two large suitcases.

"Carmi packed." John shrugged as he entered with two more.

This was going to be fun…

**What do you think?**

**Please Review! xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter of Your Sweet Baby Blues.**  
><strong>Lots of you were happy that I updated, so I'll try and make this a regular thing!<strong>  
><strong>Thanks for the reviews etc.<strong>

**I own Holly & Lucas. **  
><strong>Carmi &amp; Pierce belong to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight.<strong>

Holly groaned as she awoke to the sound of a baby crying. She knew that it was Lucas, because it was coming from close by. Just as she was working up the energy to roll over and look at the time on the alarm clock, Holly felt a movement on the bed beside her. Mike leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his wife's shoulder and whispered in her ear. "I'll go and see to him."

Holly nodded and wrapped the bed covers up to her chin as Mike got out of the bed and went to see their son. She heard her husband's footsteps as he headed to the kitchen, probably because Lucas was eager for his breakfast feed. The Boston native was suddenly aware of having a headache, like a dull pain around her temples. Rolling over to Mike's side of the bed, Holly opened the drawer of the bedside table and searched for a packet of painkillers. Succeeding in finding the tablets, the brunette popped two in her mouth and washed them down with the glass of water she had on a bedside table at her side.

"Good morning!" Carmi chirped as she popped her head around the bedroom door.

"Morning." Holly smiled weakly.

"Are you ok?" Carmi frowned, seeing the brunette's pale complexion and pained expression.

"Got a headache. Took some painkillers just now." The Boston native replied.

"You don't look so good." The smaller brunette told her.

"Probably just a passing thing." Holly shrugged, getting out of bed and putting on her slippers.

"Does Mike know you're not feeling so good?" Carmi asked her.

"No. You know what he's like. He always overreacts." Holly sighed.

"It's only because he cares." Carmi shrugged.

"I know." Holly nodded.

In the kitchen, Mike was making a start on breakfast. Cooking was something he liked doing when he had the time. Before he met Holly, he could barely use the microwave, but since they had been together, she had taught him some recipes that had improved his cooking skills. Sometimes it had gone horribly wrong, and they had decided to just order a takeaway instead. Now that they had a baby, Mike was determined that he would be raised on proper food. Of course, Lucas wasn't on solid foods as yet, but his father wanted to be prepared.

"What's for breakfast?" John asked as he walked into the kitchen with his baby daughter in his arms.

"Bacon, sausages, beans, toast and eggs." Mike replied.

"Wow, is that really healthy?" John raised a brow as he sat down.

"Well, if I eat that now, then I'll have burned it off by this evening." Mike shrugged.

"Just eggs and a piece of toast for me." John told him.

"I'll have a bit of everything." Carmi announced as she walked in and joined her husband at the table.

"What about my lovely wife?" Mike asked as Holly walked in behind Carmi.

"Oh…I can't even think about eating…" Holly shook her head and clamped a hand over her mouth.

"You ok?" John frowned.

"Feel sick." Holly shook her head and rushed back towards the bathroom.

"Holly? What's up with her?" Mike frowned.

"She said she had a headache." Carmi informed him.

"Why didn't she say anything?" the Ohio native asked.

"She only just got up." John replied.

"Maybe I should go and check on her." Carmi frowned.

"Let's just give her some space." John suggested.

Carmi and Mike nodded reluctantly in agreement and sat down to eat breakfast.

Holly knelt over the toilet bowl and sighed uncomfortably. Her stomach was in knots and her headache was worse, if anything. Feeling dizzy again, the Boston native screwed her eyes shut and tried to focus on breathing properly. Opening her eyes again, Holly felt a little bit better and attempted to stand up. Feeling her stomach cramp painfully, she reached out to steady herself, crying out as she missed the towel rack and pulled one of the towels to the ground. Then everything went black…

"Did you hear something?" John asked.

"Holly?" Mike yelled, awaiting an answer.

"Go check on her. We'll keep an eye on Luke." Carmi told him.

The Ohio native nodded and headed to the bathroom.

"Holly? Are you ok?" he asked as he knocked on the bathroom door.

When there was no answer he tried the door, finding it was unlocked. Walking into the room Mike was horrified to see his wife collapsed on the marble effect floor. He rushed to her side and shook her gently, before realising that she was unconscious. Grabbing her wrist and frantically searching for a pulse, the Ohio native cursed out loud, frustrated when he failed to find one. "Help!" he yelled, alerting John and Carmi, who looked at each other before she jumped from her seat and followed Mike's voice.

"Mike? What's wrong?" Carmi asked as she rushed into the bathroom.

"I can't wake her!" he fretted.

"John, call an ambulance!" she yelled to her husband.

"What do I tell them?" he yelled back.

"Holly's unconscious. Tell them we can't wake her, and that she was complaining of nausea and a headache." Carmi replied.

"Holly, wake up…" Mike whispered as he fought the urge to cry.

"Mike…" Carmi froze as she saw something that made her heart stand still.

The Ohio native followed her gaze and let his mouth fall open in shock and confusion. Deep red blood was beginning to slowly seep through Holly's pyjama pants…

It felt like they stayed frozen until a paramedic entered the room and put down a bag full of medical apparatus. He was a man of around forty with fair hair and a moustache that introduced himself as Steve. He immediately took Holly's wrist and checked for a pulse. "There's a pulse." He nodded. Mike sighed with relief.

"Has she been ill recently or had these symptoms before?" Steve asked as he checked Holly's eyes.

"She's been given the all clear from cancer." Carmi replied.

"What type?" the paramedic asked.

"Ovarian cancer." Mike replied, shuddering at the mention.

"We're going to take her to the hospital. Do you want to come with her?" he asked Mike.

"Um, yeah." Mike swallowed hard and looked at Carmi.

"We'll take care of Luke." She nodded, giving him a reassuring hug.

"She has to be alright." Mike whispered.

Carmi couldn't reply. She only nodded.

**What do you think?**

**Please Review! xxx**

***Could you vote on my poll on my profile? Thanks!***


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter of Your Sweet Baby Blues.**  
><strong>Thanks for the reviews, etc. I appreciate the feedback.<strong>  
><strong>Glad to see that people still like reading about Holly and Mike.<strong>

**I own Holly, Lucas, Gary & Susan.**  
><strong>Carmi &amp; Pierce belong to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight.<strong>

**This is where the drama starts... **

"Why aren't they telling us anything?" Mike fretted as he paced the hospital waiting area.

"Just let them do their job." Susan Redman told her son in law.

"I should have known that something was wrong…" Mike sighed as he sat down next to her.

"Don't go blaming yourself." Susan told him.

The Ohio native couldn't help but blame himself for not noticing his wife's condition earlier as he and Susan awaited news of Holly's condition. The doctors had taken her straight into the Emergency Room when she arrived in the ambulance. John and Holly's father Gary were taking care of baby Pierce and Lucas, while Carmi was on her way to the hospital to support Mike and await news of her friend's condition.

"What time is it?" Mike asked his mother in law.

"Ten minutes since you last asked." Susan replied.

"I just don't understand what could be wrong. She got the all clear for her cancer two months ago." The Ohio native sighed and stared at the floor.

"Whatever it is, we'll deal with it. Holly needs us to be strong." Susan replied calmly, although she was just as scared as he was.

The duo both looked up when they heard a door open, seeing a concerned looking Carmi walking towards them. "Any news?" she asked as she took a seat next to Susan. Mike shook his head slowly.

There were another few minutes of silence before a female doctor in green scrubs emerged from the Emergency Room and headed over to the trio in the waiting area. "You came in with Holly Mizanin?" she asked in a foreign accent.

"How is she?" Mike asked as he nodded.

"My name's Dr. Kessler, I treated Holly. There was a lot of blood so we had to clean her up before we got a good look at what was wrong." She explained.

"What?" Susan asked. Her voice was now tinged with fear.

"Holly has suffered a miscarriage. I'm very sorry." Dr. Kessler said.

"She was pregnant?" Mike frowned.

"You weren't aware?" the doctor raised a brow.

"No, she's been warned off pregnancy because of her previous complications." Mike explained.

"Well, now we need to get a scan to see if there's anything that hasn't been expelled. If there's something left in then we'll perform a procedure to remove that. I'll just see if I can get someone to bring in the scanner." Dr. Kessler nodded.

"Can I see her?" Mike asked.

"She's still very tired, but yes." She replied.

Mike nodded and stood up, following the doctor back through the doors and into a large treatment room, where Holly was lying on a hospital bed. She had obviously been crying and was attached to a drip and a blood pressure monitor. Her blue eyes only bothered to look up at her husband when he placed his hand on hers.

"Hey." The Ohio native whispered.

"I didn't know if that's what you were going to ask." Holly replied.

"Has the doctor explained everything?" Mike asked his wife.

"Yeah…" she nodded.

"I'm here. Your mom and Carmi are in the waiting area." He told her.

"Where's Lucas?" she asked him.

"He's at home with John and your dad." Mike replied.

"I'm going to be kept in overnight. Could you send mom and Carmi in here?" Holly asked him.

"Sure. Shall I call anyone?" he asked Holly.

"No." she shook her head.

"Ok, see you soon." Mike nodded and kissed his wife's head.

A few minutes after Mike had left the room, Susan and Carmi entered. They both headed to Holly's side to console her. Both of the women knew from experience how devastating a miscarriage could be. As much as it brought back painful memories, they wanted to be there for Holly. The Boston native looked lost and scared as she lay in bed and twisted her wedding band around and round her ring finger. Almost as soon as she looked up at the two women she was closest to, her blue eyes began to spill fresh tears.

"I know, just let it out." Susan whispered as she reached out and cradled her daughter's head against her chest.

"Did I do something wrong?" Holly asked quietly.

"Don't do this. I know how easy it is to blame yourself." Susan replied.

"I just feel so empty and worthless now…" Holly cried.

"Oh Holly…" Carmi sighed as she brushed some of the brunette's hair from her face.

"This morning I didn't even know I was pregnant. Now I can't help but wonder about stuff. Was it a girl or a boy? Did it look like Mike or me? Would Lucas have been a protective big brother?" the Boston native sniffed back more tears.

"I know." Carmi nodded, feeling tears stinging her own eyes.

"We love you and we're going to support you." Susan assured her daughter.

"How did you carry on after doing this three times?" the Boston native asked her mother.

"Maybe I knew that you'd be born eventually." Susan offered a weak smile.

There was a clattering sound as the doctor pushed a scanner on a trolley into the room. She began setting it up on the other side of Holly's bed.

"We'll send Mike back in." Carmi nodded as she and Susan exited the room.

Mike walked in shortly afterwards and rushed to his wife's side. The Ohio native clasped Holly's hand in his own as the doctor lifted the Boston native's hospital gown and squirted some cold gel onto her flat stomach. The doctor took the probe and ran it over the gel, concentrating her eyes on the grainy screen. Mike kissed his wife's hand and reached out to stroke her hair. After a drawn out silence, the doctor frowned and excused herself from the room to get another doctor. She returned with an older male doctor, who ran the probe over Holly's stomach and pointed at the screen, whispering something quietly to the female doctor.

"Holly, I just had to ask Dr. Ford for a second opinion." She explained.

"Do I need the procedure?" Holly asked her.

"Actually, it looks like you're still pregnant." The doctor replied.

"So, was that not a miscarriage?" Mike frowned, remembering the amount of blood.

"It was a miscarriage. It appears that there were two conceptions. One foetus and the surrounding tissue have been expelled, but there's still one intact." Dr. Ford explained.

"So, it was twins?" Mike frowned.

"Non identical." Dr. Kessler nodded.

"So, I'm still pregnant?" Holly asked.

"Yes. The issue is that your previous complications could prevent you from carrying full term. From the look of it, you're not quite ten weeks, which gives you some time to discuss the matter. We don't specialise in cancer complications, but as professionals, we would recommend that you terminate the pregnancy if there is a risk to health of the mother." Dr. Kessler explained.

"She has to have an abortion?" Mike asked the doctor.

"We can't force her to do anything. Medically, she could be at risk of further problems. Pregnancy hormones can be linked to the recurrence of cancerous tissue." Dr. Ford explained.

"Have a think and let us know what you decide." Dr. Kessler said.

**What do you think?**

**Will Holly want to go through with the pregnancy?**  
><strong>And will Mike agree with her decision? <strong>

**Please Review! xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the huge delay in updating this story!**  
><strong>Updates should be regular from here on, so I hope you're still interested in the story.<strong>

**I own Holly, Lucas, Gary & Susan.**  
><strong>Carmi &amp; Pierce belong to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight.<strong>

**Thanks for reading, remember to review! Vote on my new story poll on my profile! xxx **

Mike knew he wanted to say something, anything…he just wasn't sure what to say. There was a lot to take in, after all. Holly was still pregnant, but continuing with the pregnancy would mean a risk of complications, as well as the potential for Holly's cancer to return. Fate had gifted him with one hand and cruelly snatched it away with the other. Nobody would ever want to have to make the kind of decision that was now facing the couple. How could you choose whether your child should have a chance at life or not?

"What are you thinking?" Holly asked her husband.

"Everything…" he replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Me too." Holly nodded, lying in the hospital bed with wires attached to her.

"Don't worry. I'll be here through everything." Mike whispered as he held his wife's hand.

"Don't feel you have to, just because you missed out on my last pregnancy with Lucas." Holly sighed as she tried to prop her head up on the pillow.

"This is different." Mike shrugged.

"How is it different?" she frowned.

Mike read his wife's face and realised that they were not on the same page. Taking a breath he cupped her face with his hand and uttered the words in the kindest and simplest way he could.

"Because you can't go through with the pregnancy…"

"What?" Holly brushed his hand away as she sat up in her hospital bed.

"Look at how ill you are. If the cancer comes back, think about how that's going to affect me, and Lucas." Mike sighed, holding back tears.

"How can you say that?" she gasped, tears drowning her blue eyes.

"I can't lose you. Lucas can't lose you." Mike shook his head as he fought back his own tears.

"Mike! This is our baby, our flesh and blood…" Holly exclaimed, reaching out and placing his hand on her stomach.

"Don't do this!" he pleaded with her.

"Do what?" the brunette asked, her face contorted in despair.

"You're being so damn stubborn!" Mike replied, placing his head in his hands.

"How can you expect me to make that kind of decision?" Holly retorted.

"You could both die, Holly!" Mike sobbed, letting the tears go free.

"So that justifies killing my child, our child?" the Boston native asked him.

"Think about me and think about Lucas! He needs you, we both do!" Mike replied.

"I want you to go." Holly spoke, turning away from her husband.

The Ohio native stood up slowly and made his way out of the room, walking down the corridor to the waiting area, where Carmi was sitting waiting anxiously. The baby of the Carolina Crew looked up through her multicoloured bangs and immediately registered the pain in her friend's face. Standing up from her seat, Carmi opened her arms and pulled the man into an embrace, feeling his body shudder from sobs escaping.

"Mikey?" she spoke.

"Why is it not enough?" he asked her.

"What do you mean?" Carmi frowned.

"Me and Lucas, we're not enough… Why aren't we enough for her?" Mike asked before breaking down into sobs once more.

The sound of his sobs broke Carmi's heart.

"Look, you're exhausted. Why not go home? I'll stay here and call you if anything happens." She assured him.

"Is John at home?" Mike asked her.

"He and Gary are with Lucas and Pierce." Carmi nodded.

"Mikey?" he lifted his head to look at his friend.

"Yeah?" she raised a brow.

"I really love her." He replied, turning to grab his jacket and walking towards the elevator.

"I know." She sighed, turning and walking towards Holly's room.

Holly lay on her side and cried silently, letting one hand travel to her stomach. She knew that Mike wanted to protect her and their son, but she couldn't bring herself to kill her chance of another baby. Her father had always told her that opportunities were to be taken and not thrown away. Her mind was filled with images of Lucas, and how amazing it would be to see him have what Holly and Mike had never actually had – a sibling. The way the little boy looked at Pierce was heart warming, and Holly imagined his face the first time he saw his baby brother or sister.

"Holly…?" A voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"Carmi?" she asked, turning her head to see the Carolina native standing in the doorway.

"Does he hate me?" the Boston native asked.

"Of course not. He loves you, and you know that." Carmi replied, sitting on the bed beside the Boston native.

"I can't do it. I can't knowingly kill this baby." Holly sighed, her hand still resting on her stomach.

"I'm here for you. I do understand." Carmi nodded.

"Holly Mizanin? Your doctor sent these." A nurse walked in and placed a handful of pamphlets on the bedside table.

Carmi picked up one of them. It was titled "What Happens When I Have A Termination?" and featured a photo of a young woman looking into the distance while holding a pregnancy test in one hand. The other leaflets were similar, with titles such as "Pregnancy Complications" and Cancer and Pregnancy" which were filled with medical terms and national statistics. Carmi placed the pamphlets back down and looked across at Holly, who was fiddling with her wedding band.

"It's your decision, but don't shut Mike out." The smaller brunette spoke.

"He's shutting himself out." Holly replied.

"He's scared. Give him time." Carmi added, reaching out and touching Holly's hand.

"I know he's scared. So am I." The Boston native sighed.

**What do you think?**  
><strong>Sorry for the chapter being so emotionally charged, but it needed to be!<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW! **  
><strong>VOTE ON MY POLL! xxx <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's a new chapter of Your Sweet Baby Blues.**  
><strong>Things will get a bit more interesting next chapter.<strong>

**I hope you'll enjoy reading anyway! **

**I own Holly and Lucas. Carmi and Pierce belong to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight. **

Mike sat on the couch and hugged a cushion into his chest, gazing at the wedding photograph on the wall ahead of him. Both he and Holly mirrored each other's expression, with sparkling eyes and broad smiles. For a moment Mike forgot that he was looking at his own wedding picture. The happy couple he was seeing bore no resemblance to him and Holly now. How was it possible to go from being so happy and carefree to facing such a dreadful dilemma?

John Hennigan smiled down at the baby in his arms, placing a kiss on her head and setting her down in the crib, securing her comfortably in a lilac blanket. Pierce had taken a while to get off to sleep, perhaps because she knew that her mother and Holly were still at the hospital. John crept out of the room and into the next one, checking on Lucas, who slept soundly in his own crib, his little chest rising and falling with each breath.

Confident that both babies were safely sleeping, John crept slowly down to the kitchen, pausing when he spotted Mike sitting silently on the couch, almost as if he were in a trance. Walking into the room, the brunette man took a seat at the opposite end of the couch and glanced at his friend, who continued to stare into space. Placing a hand on his friend's shoulder, John frowned when he realised that Mike was silently crying fresh tears.

"Hey, what's up?" John whispered with genuine concern in his voice.

"I can't remember what it feels like to be happy." Mike replied, still staring ahead.

"Don't say that. You guys have had plenty of happy times." John reassured him.

"I don't know if I can see us getting through this…" the Ohio native sighed.

"What makes you think that?" his friend asked.

"Because I can't let her make the decision that she wants to make." Mike sighed, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"What decision?" John asked.

"She won't terminate the pregnancy. But if she doesn't then there's a big risk to her and the baby." Mike explained.

"I see…" John sighed, nodding his head slowly.

"I would never ask her to have a termination normally, but I'm thinking of Lucas. Maybe it's selfish but I'm thinking of me too!" the Ohio native started sobbing.

"Look, maybe she needs a little time. All of this has been a huge shock." John suggested.

"She probably hates me by now." Mike sighed, remembering their conversation at the hospital.

"Holly loves you too much to hate you. Heck, even I can't hate you!" John smiled.

"Thanks John." Mike returned a small smile.

"No problem." John replied, patting his friend on the back reassuringly.

Nursing a cup of coffee from the hospital vending machine, Carmi sat in the waiting area and eyed the stack of magazines on a small coffee table in the middle of the room. She'd lost track of how long she'd been there, but Carmi was fiercely protective of those she loved. As far as she was concerned, Holly, Mike and Lucas were a part of her Carolina family now, so it was her duty to be there for the Boston native as she lay in a hospital bed.

"Why don't you go and get some rest?" a nurse suggested.

"No, I want to be here." Carmi replied politely.

"You're a good friend." The nurse replied.

"I guess so." The Carolina native shrugged.

"At least try to get comfortable?" the nurse suggested, handing her a pillow.

"I'll try." Carmi nodded, taking the pillow and propping it behind her head.

Holly had awoken to find herself alone. She sat up a little and sipped some water, picking up one of the pamphlets that the nurse had given her. She began reading the first page, detailing the termination procedure and all kinds of statistics. It felt wrong to even be reading it, knowing that there was a tiny life growing inside her right at that moment. The brunette smiled, remembering how she had felt when she had first held Lucas and gazed into his blue eyes as he looked back at her mesmerised. The rush of love that had taken her over and made her want to burst with pride that she had created another life…

"I can't do it." She sighed, putting down the pamphlet and taking another sip of water.

"Holly?" a nurse asked as she walked into the room.

"Yes?" the Boston native replied.

"I'm just here to check your stats." The nurse replied.

"Ok." Holly nodded.

"You have a very good friend out there. She won't leave you." The nurse smiled.

"She's a good friend." Holly nodded and smiled.

"The doctor will see you in the morning and if he's satisfied then there's a chance you'll be allowed home tomorrow. Strictly on bed rest though!" the nurse added.

"I'm sure Carmi won't let me out of her sight." Holly nodded.

"I can't imagine the doctor would argue with that." The nurse smiled as she finished marking down Holly's stats.

John and Mike were just sitting on the couch. The TV was on, although neither of them was even watching what was on the screen. John had made some waffles that he found in the kitchen, but even that could not coax the usually ravenous Mike to cheer up and eat something. The Shaman of Sexy was so used to the silence that he jumped out of his skin when his cell phone rang in his jeans pocket. Checking the caller ID, he saw that it was his wife calling.

"Hi Sweets, what's up?" he asked as Mike stayed rooted to the spot.

"The doctor says Holly might be able to come home tomorrow." Carmi replied.

"That's great news!" John sighed.

"She'll be on bed rest, but I'll be there to keep an eye on her." Carmi added.

"What about me?" John replied sarcastically.

"You'll be taking care of the babies, Johnny!" Carmi giggled.

"So long as I don't get puke in my hair!" he retorted.

"No guarantees!" she replied.

"I'm sure Mike can help me out." John sighed, glancing at his friend.

"How is he? Holly told me everything." Carmi said in a concerned tone of voice.

"Not so good." John replied honestly.

"On a scale of one to ten, with ten being the worst?" Carmi asked her husband.

"I'd say definitely eight." The Shaman of Sexy replied, frowning slightly.

"I'll try talking to him when I'm back." The Carolina native sighed.

"That sounds like a good idea." John nodded.

"Ok, well I have to go now. Give Pierce a kiss from me." Carmi told him.

"Already did. Love you Sweets." John smiled as he hung up.

**What do you think?**

**Please Review! xxx**

**What do you think Holly will decide to do?**  
><strong>Will Mike get back to his usual self?<strong>

**Vote on my new story poll! You'll find it on my profile page! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's a new chapter of Your Sweet Baby Blues.**  
><strong>Thanks for the reviews, alerts, etc.<strong>

**I own Holly & Lucas. Carmi & Pierce belong to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight.**

**Enjoy the chapter, and make sure you vote on my new story poll! **

Holding the door open for her friend, Carmi glanced back at Mike who was sitting on the couch staring at the TV and apparently ignoring the return of his wife from hospital. Holly probably hadn't noticed her husband's behaviour as she made a beeline for her baby son who was sitting up beside John on the couch as the brunette man rocked baby Pierce to sleep for the afternoon nap. The fair-haired child's blue eyes widened as he saw his mother approaching to pick him up.

"Mama!" he clapped his hands together.

"Yes, I'm here." Holly smiled broadly as she lifted her son up and embraced him.

"How are you feeling?" John asked as he continued to rock his daughter.

"Better." Holly replied, kissing the top of Lucas' head.

"You ok, Mikey?" Carmi asked her friend, as he stayed glued to the TV screen.

"Fine." The Ohio native replied without even looking at her.

Sharing a look with her husband, Carmi walked towards the kitchen.

"Holly, can you hold Pierce while I go…to the kitchen for something?" John asked the brunette as he picked up on his wife's subtle hint.

"Sure." Holly smiled and sat Lucas back on the couch before John passed her the baby girl.

The Boston native smiled contentedly as the baby girl began to fall asleep in her arms. Lucas watched on with interest as he cuddled into his mother's side. Mike stayed in the same spot as he stared at the TV, but turned his head to witness the scene on the couch, where his wife was showing her maternal side. Part of him wanted to smile at the scene, but another part of him was forcing angry tears to fall from his eyes as he was reminded of what Holly was willing to sacrifice.

"How can you risk this?" he spoke, staring into the brunette's blue eyes.

"But this is what we could have." Holly replied.

"At the best, but what about the worst case scenario?" Mike asked his wife.

"This isn't a possible scenario, Mike! There's a baby growing inside me right now, and it's something that we both created." Holly reminded her husband.

"What happened to our wedding vows?" the Boston native added.

"What?" Mike shook his head.

"In sickness and in health?" Holly reminded him.

"Oh, because you cared about wedding vows the first time you got married." Mike muttered under his breath.

The brunette woman shook her head and turned her attention back to the two infants.

"God knows I love you Holly, but I can't sit back and watch you do this to yourself and to our son." Mike bit his bottom lip as hot tears stung his eyes.

"Is that supposed to be some kind of threat?" she replied.

"No, it's not a threat!" Mike hissed.

"You're going to leave me unless I have a termination? Is that it?" she asked him.

"I can't watch you do this!" Mike replied.

"You know what Mike, it's not about what you want. I have my mom and dad to help me, and even Wayne." Holly added defiantly.

"Oh, and is Wayne going to care for you when the cancer's back? Or is he going to take care of Lucas when his mother dies?" Mike asked her.

"Everything ok in here?" John asked as he walked back into the room.

Judging by the tension in the air and the raised voices he had heard, things were not ok. The brunette man ran a hand through his shoulder length locks and sighed. It pained him to see his friends like this. Although he was Mike's friend, in recent months he had grown closer to Holly and they had carved out a friendship of their own. Truth be told, he was on Mike's side in this situation, after he had been sick with worry about Carmi during her pregnancy with Pierce, and also knowing that she had miscarried their baby previously.

"Oh, you managed to get her off to sleep." John remarked as he eyed his daughter in Holly's arms.

"You want me to go and put her in the crib?" Holly asked him.

"Yeah, saves me waking her by picking her up." The California native replied.

"Just keep an eye on Lucas." The Boston native told him.

"Absolutely." John smiled as he took the seat beside the fair-haired baby boy.

"You ok, Mikey?" Carmi asked as she poked her head around the door.

"Fine." The Ohio native replied as he turned his attention back to the TV.

"Just asking." The baby of the Carolina Crew added.

"Yeah…" Mike sighed.

"Hey Luke, shall we get some lunch?" John asked the little boy.

"Mm!" the baby replied, waving his arms.

"You do that, I'm just going to check on Holly." Carmi whispered to her husband.

"Good idea, come on Luke." John nodded as he picked up the baby and headed to the kitchen.

Finding baby Pierce sleeping soundly in her crib, Carmi followed the sound of crying to Holly and Mike's bedroom, where the Boston native sat on the edge of the bed. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed, with her arms wrapped around herself as if to give a comforting hug. Walking into the room, Carmi took a seat beside Holly and rubbed her back comfortingly as she sobbed. The Boston native turned to her and opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out for the first minute or so.

"I have to do…I need to…do it…for…" Holly stumbled over her words.

"It's ok, take your time." Carmi reassured her.

"I can't…do…can't do this…but I…" Holly paused to get her breath back in between sobs.

Wrapping an arm around the Boston native's shoulders, Carmi tried to make sense of her words in between sobs. As far as she could make out, Holly was planning to do something. Using her thumbs to wipe the fresh tears from her friend's eyes, Carmi pulled her into an embrace and waited until the crying subsided before trying once more to make sense of what she was trying to say.

"Going to do what?" the smaller woman asked, tucking a multicoloured streak behind her ear.

"I'm going…going to…have a termination…" Holly sobbed.

**What do you think?**

**Please Review! xxx**

**Next Chapter: Mike thinks he has a solution to their problem...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's a new chapter of Your Sweet Baby Blues.**  
><strong>Thanks for the review, alerts, etc.<strong>

**I own Holly and Lucas.**  
><strong>Carmi and Pierce belong to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight.<strong>

**Enjoy the chapter... **

Carmi didn't even bother looking to see who had just entered the room. The multicoloured streaks in her hair were a mess and she was on her third cup of coffee since waking less than an hour earlier. The situation between Holly and Mike was really bothering her. It was impossible to choose sides, and it was not something she wanted to do. Although she had known Mike for longer and he had been somewhat of a confidante to her, the Carolina native sympathised with Holly's dilemma because she knew how it felt to lose the baby that was growing inside you.

"Sweets?" John questioned his wife.

"Yeah?" Carmi replied, looking up to see a restless Lucas in John's arms.

"Pierce is fast asleep but Luke won't settle." John told her.

"Cami!" whined the baby, his arms outstretched towards her.

"Give him to me." Carmi nodded, holding out her arms.

John took a couple of steps forwards and placed the fair-haired baby in his aunt's arms. Lucas immediately calmed, grasping onto a blue strand of her multicoloured hair for comfort. John watched as his wife placed a soft kiss on the top of the little boy's head, stroking his back in a comforting motion.

"He knows something's up, doesn't he?" John sighed.

"Kids can pick up on things." Carmi nodded.

"You didn't get much sleep last night." John remarked to his wife.

"I couldn't get settled either. Holly told me she was going to have a termination." The baby Hurricane whispered the last part.

"Does Mike know?" John raised a brow.

"I don't think so." Carmi shook her head.

"You think she really will?" the Shaman of Sexy asked his wife.

"I don't know. She was really worked up at the time." She shrugged her shoulders.

"I've never seen Mike like this." John shook his head slowly.

"Me either." She added, "What time is it?"

"Just after seven thirty." John replied.

"How about some breakfast then Luke?" Carmi asked the snuggling baby.

"Mm, fast." Lucas replied, wrapping his little arms around her neck.

"Come on then!" Carmi chuckled, setting him on her hip as she walked to the kitchen.

Holly lay in the middle of the bed she usually shared with her husband. She could hear the hushed voices of John and Carmi, but she didn't feel like joining them and talking about things. The Boston native was still wearing the clothes that she had returned from the hospital in, a faded Guns 'N Roses t-shirt and some loose black sweatpants. She remembered her conversation with Carmi last night, and the fact that she had decided to go ahead with a termination.

"Could I really do that?" she asked herself quietly, staring down at her stomach.

Holly placed her hands onto the non-existent bump and lay there in complete silence, somehow hoping for a sign that her unborn child would be ok, and that she wouldn't have to face the mental and physical angst of a termination. Every now and again the brunette thought she could feel a small flutter, like butterflies that she would get whenever she was nervous. Even Carmi would say she was imagining things, she thought.

"Knock-knock, can I come in?" John asked as he popped his head round the bedroom door.

"Come in." Holly replied, propping herself up against the pillows.

"Carmi's making some breakfast. Do you feel like eating?" John asked her.

"I am a little hungry actually." Holly nodded.

"You need help getting downstairs?" the Shaman of Sexy asked, holding out his hand.

"I do have legs John!" Holly broke into a brief smile."

John smiled too, although it was uncomfortable to see both Mike and Holly in such a state. The usually confident and glowing Boston native looked a shadow of her usual self. Her blue eyes seemed to have lost their spark, and underneath them were dark circles, which stood out against her unusually pale skin.

"You know it's just cause we care." The brunette man smiled.

"I know." Holly nodded, following him downstairs.

Arriving in the kitchen, Carmi quickly ushered Holly into a seat and placed a plate of toast in front of her, accompanied by a banana and half an omelette. Although she didn't feel like eating that much, the Boston native was well aware that it was best not to say no to Carmi when she was in her mothering mode. Lucas smiled contentedly from his high chair as the baby Hurricane took a seat beside him and got some food on a spoon.

"Open wide!" she teased as the fair-haired baby obliged.

"Where's Pierce?" Holly frowned, glancing around the room.

"She's asleep in her crib." John replied as he sipped some coffee.

"What about…?" Holly began before Carmi cut her off.

"He's gone out I guess. The car's gone." She replied.

"I'm really sorry to have to put you guys through this too…" Holly sighed.

"Don't be sorry, we're your friends." Carmi scolded the Boston native.

"You know how moody Mike can be. It'll all blow over." John added unconvincingly.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Holly sighed.

"Have you given any thought to what you want to do?" John asked her, knowing what his wife had told him earlier.

"I thought I knew what I wanted, but now I don't." the Boston native replied.

"Well remember that you shouldn't do anything you don't want to do." Carmi told her.

"Ok." She nodded, "Oh Luke, what a mess!" she chuckled at her son.

"No problem. Do you mind cleaning his face and getting him a change of clothes?" the baby Hurricane asked her husband.

"Not at all, come on Luke." John smiled as he lifted the baby boy from his high chair.

The two women ate their breakfast in silence for a moment until they heard John's footsteps go upstairs. Carmi took a sip from her coffee cup and placed it back down on the table. She wanted to have a word with Holly in private, just to make sure she hadn't made any solid plans about terminating her pregnancy. Holly had guessed that her friend was going to broach the subject, after not so subtly sending John to deal with baby Lucas.

"Tell me you're not still considering a…termination…" Carmi hesitated to say that word.

"I really don't think I can go through with it." Holly shook her head slowly.

"Good, then don't force yourself into that decision." The smaller brunette nodded.

"But what's the alternative? Lose the baby, lose my husband?" Holly sighed and ran her hands through her dark brown waves.

"I think before you get all panicked, you should get a second opinion." Carmi told her friend.

"What good will that do?" the taller brunette shrugged.

"I'll come with you. We'll get some proper advice from the cancer doctors and from the baby doctors. No decision making until after that." Carmi warned her.

"Deal." Holly nodded.

**What do you think?**

**Please Review! xxx**

**How will Mike react to the decision?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's a new chapter of Your Sweet Baby Blues.**  
><strong>Thanks for the reviews, alerts, etc.<strong>

**I own Holly, Lucas and Wayne.**

**This explains Mike's disappearance in the last chapter... **

Mike let the alcohol slide down his throat before slamming the glass back down onto the bar. The Ohio native's blue eyes were glazed over in a drunken stupor as he slid the glass across the bar to the bartender. The other man shook his head slowly, knowing that Mike had definitely had enough for one night. In fact, it was a miracle that he was even staying perched on his barstool.

"Can I get a red wine please?" a familiar voice sounded next to Mike.

"Hey you." The Ohio native slurred as he carefully turned to face the person.

"You must have started early." Maryse remarked, smelling the alcohol on his breath.

"Not my fault." Mike shook his head slowly.

"Really?" Maryse raised a brow, handing the bartender the money for her drink.

"Holly's being a selfish bitch." He slurred in reply.

"It can't be that bad." The platinum blonde replied to this.

"She doesn't care about me, or Lucas." The Ohio native continued.

"Oh I'm sure that's not true. Even if you two are having problems, she does love her son." The French Canadian frowned.

"She doesn't care what happens to her." Mike shook his head, not making much sense to the blonde.

"I'm sure that's not true. She loves you Mike." Maryse assured him.

"How long have you been here, drinking?" she asked her ex-boyfriend.

"A while…" Mike replied, holding onto the bar as if to steady himself.

"I figured." The French Canadian replied.

"I need more alcohol." The Ohio native whined.

"Sorry, but I'm not serving you anymore." The bartender shrugged apologetically.

"What happened to…helping a brother out?" Mike chuckled, still swaying a little.

"He's right, you need to sober up." Maryse nodded.

"Can I come home with you?" the Ohio native asked her.

"Shouldn't you go home to Holly and Lucas?" the platinum blonde frowned.

"Please, I don't wanna go back there." Mike pleaded, hugging her waist.

"Do you want me to call Holly?" Maryse suggested.

"I want to go home with you." He replied adamantly.

"Ok, you need to sober up. At least I can keep an eye on you." The French Canadian shrugged.

Finishing her glass of wine, Maryse grabbed her purse and helped Mike from his perch on the barstool, putting an arm around his middle and draping his arm over her shoulders. Tottering in her stiletto heels, the platinum blonde slowly made her way out of the bar and into the car park, practically carrying the drunken Mike, The Ohio native mumbled incoherently as they made their way through the car park to the hotel where she was staying with the WWE.

"I'm tired." Mike sighed as he leaned ever closer to Maryse.

"I know, we'll get you to bed soon." She replied.

Getting the drunken man through the hotel lobby as quickly as possible, Maryse pushed the button for the elevator and waited patiently as she watched the buttons light up. Luckily there was nobody in the elevator when the doors finally pinged open, meaning the French Canadian could drag her ex-boyfriend inside and push the button for her floor without much of a fuss. It was late, so only four people got in and out of the elevator as it ascended to Maryse's floor. Luckily none of the people were from WWE either.

"Come on, almost there." The platinum blonde said as she helped Mike towards her hotel room.

"Tired." Mike mumbled.

"You can sleep once we get inside." She assured him once more.

Using her key card to enter the room, the French Canadian switched on the lights with one hand before struggling inside and kicking the door shut. Dragging the almost unconscious Ohio native over to the bed, the blonde tripped over the carpet in her heels and let out a surprised squeal as she and Mike landed in a heap on the bed. He immediately wrapped his arms around her and planted a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

"Love you." He mumbled.

"Mike it's me, not Holly." Maryse told him.

"I love Holly, did I tell you?" he mumbled.

"You try and sleep it off, I'll make us some coffee." The French Canadian told him.

"Your bed is bumpy." He complained.

"That's because you're lying on your cell phone and keys." Maryse replied, taking the offending objects from him.

Staring at the cell phone in her hand, the platinum blonde decided to go through his numbers, wondering if anyone would come and take him home. After deciding not to bother Holly or John with his latest act of stupidity, the Diva came to the last name in his contacts – Wayne. Even though he was Holly's friend, surely he'd be able to talk some sense into Mike or help to sober him up. He would probably be strong enough to carry the Ohio native's comatose body back out of there too.

Pressing the call button, the blonde held the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" a man's voice answered almost immediately.

"Hi, this is Maryse, I'm a friend of Mike and Holly." The French Canadian replied.

"Oh hi, is there a problem?" Wayne asked her.

"Kind of… I have a drunken Mike here, and I need someone to get him back home or to at least get him sobered up." She explained.

"Where are you?" he asked her.

"The Capital Hotel, just across from the shopping centre. Room 405." She replied.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Wayne told her, hanging up the phone.

A still groggy Mike awoke from his drunken sleep and immediately noticed that he wasn't in his own bed. Somebody had folded his clothes and left them on a chest at the end of the bed, as well as leaving his phone and keys on the pine beside table. Taking a closer look, the Ohio native saw that the two pictures hanging on the wall were of motorcycles. He could smell the aroma of fresh coffee though, and it seemed to be getting closer.

"Awake, finally." Wayne chuckled as he entered the room with some fresh coffee and toast on a tray.

"Why am I at your house?" Mike frowned confusedly.

"I had to drag your drunk ass back from Maryse's hotel at 3am this morning." Wayne replied, handing his guest a cup of coffee.

"My head hurts." Mike sighed.

"Maryse says that you were drinking because you fought with Holly." The Boston native said as he sat at the end of the bed.

"Has she told you about her pregnancy?" Mike asked him.

"She called to tell me." Wayne nodded.

"You know that it's a big risk?" Mike raised a brow.

"I kind of guessed that." He sighed.

"She's dead set on going ahead with the pregnancy and even if it makes her ill again, even if it kills her. She would risk Lucas being without her, she'd risk me losing her too." Mike sighed.

"Can I tell you something about Holly Redman?" Wayne asked him.

"Mizanin." Mike corrected him and nodded.

"She's got a big heart, but she's also one of the most stubborn people I know. If you try to change her mind, she'll only push harder for what she wants. The best you can do is support her and show her that you're on her side." Wayne nodded.

"Even if it might kill her?" the Ohio native asked him.

"If the worst happened, you still have Lucas. He's a part of both of you. Holly would always be there in him." The Boston native explained.

"She's probably going to kill me for what I've said to her…" Mike groaned.

"Look, stay here until she's had some space." Wayne suggested.

"Thanks, for being so nice to me." Mike spoke as if it was totally unbelievable.

"Hey, you're my friend too." Wayne smiled.

**What do you think?**

**Please Review! xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it's been a while. I lost inspiration for writing, but I'm back now!**  
><strong>Here's a new chapter of Your Sweet Baby Blues.<strong>

**I own Holly, Lucas & Wayne. Carmi & Pierce belong to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight. **

Turning his key in the lock of his Boston home, Mike Mizanin threw a look over his shoulder towards Wayne, who nodded for the Ohio native to enter the house. The Boston native followed him inside, not saying a word until a visibly annoyed Holly appeared on the staircase. Her initial annoyance at her husband was subdued somewhat by the presence of her friend.

"Wayne, what are you doing here?" Holly asked the man, which probably translated as what was he doing with Mike.

"I drove Mike back home. He stayed at my place last night." The Boston native replied, thus answering one of Holly's questions.

"Did you get drunk?" Holly directed the question towards her husband.

"Yes, but Wayne and Maryse made me sober up." Mike admitted.

"Maryse?" the brunette's eyebrows rose at the mention of his ex girlfriend.

"Nothing happened if that's what you're thinking. She called Wayne to help when I crashed out." The Ohio native explained.

"Is this true?" Holly asked Wayne.

"That's what happened." He nodded.

The pregnant woman looked between the two men before letting out a sigh as she made her way down the stairs. She offered a hug to Wayne and whispered a thank you in his ear before turning her attention to her husband. The Ohio native wore a genuinely apologetic expression, although the two of them still needed to have a serious talk about things.

"Want me to go and keep an eye on Lucas?" Wayne asked her, excusing himself from the impending conversation.

"Yes, thanks." She smiled before looking Mike in the eye and motioning towards the empty living area.

"We should talk." Mike nodded, understanding what she was getting at.

As usual, Carmi was ready to step in at the first sign that Lucas was stirring from his sleep, but found that she had been beaten to it by Wayne, who was sitting on the bed with the little boy resting in his arms. The Carolina native raised a brow immediately, realising that it was a little early in the morning for Holly's friend to be making a social call.

"Where's Holly?" the woman asked confusedly, twirling her multicoloured streaks between her fingers.

"Downstairs with Mike." Wayne answered.

The Carolina native immediately frowned at the mention of Mike, who despite being her friend, had been acting like a complete idiot recently with regards to Holly and her pregnancy.

"Go easy on him. I'm sure Holly's going to be giving him a piece of her mind already." Wayne told Carmi.

"Do you know what he's said and done these past few days?" she raised a brow and folded her arms across her chest.

"Mike's filled me in with most of it himself." The man replied.

"So what are you doing here so early?" Carmi asked the man with the curiosity evident in her voice.

"I drove Mike home. After I spent hours sobering him up." Wayne sighed.

"I figured he would have gotten drunk." The woman shook her head and placed her hands on her hips.

"It was Maryse who found him drinking himself stupid. She called me to see if I could do anything. She didn't want to bother Holly or you guys." Wayne explained as he rocked Lucas gently in his arms.

"Stupid." Carmi sighed.

"For what it's worth, I think he's genuinely sorry. He knows he's been an idiot and he's going to talk with Holly like adults." The Boston native told her.

"I hope so. I'll kick his ass otherwise." Carmi warned.

"I don't doubt that." Wayne shook his head slowly.

The Carolina native took a seat on the bed next to Wayne and smiled as she watched Lucas' sleeping face. The boy seemed to look more and more like his father everyday. The thought of having a miniature Mike as well as the real one seemed overwhelming to some people, but Carmi was quietly confident that Lucas would take after his mother as far as personality went and just share his father's looks.

It had been about twenty minutes when Holly called up the stairs. "You can come down now."

Carmi entered the living area first, ahead of Wayne who was carrying Lucas. Mike was sitting next to Holly on the couch and they were holding hands as they motioned for their friends to take a seat. The two did so, just as John arrived downstairs carrying baby Pierce in his arms. His wife motioned for him to take a seat too, eager to find out what the couple had to say.

"I know I've been a total jackass recently. But after talking with my wife, she's happy to make a fresh start." Mike smiled at Holly.

"If he does mess up again, he'll have hell to pay." Holly added.

"But what we really wanted to say, was that…" the Ohio native looked at his wife.

"We're having this baby, together." Holly smiled happily, placing a hand on her stomach.

"That's such good news!" Carmi exclaimed, standing up to hug both of her friends.

"And we're going to have Lucas baptised. So would you be godparents?" the Ohio native asked the trio gathered.

"Of course!" Wayne nodded.

"Count us in!" John nodded, reading his wife's happy grin.

**What do you think?**

**Please Review! xxx**


End file.
